


Kotatsu

by Mothmeme



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, Forgot I wrote this, I was given this prompt on tumbles ages ago, M/M, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothmeme/pseuds/Mothmeme
Summary: Julian gets Garak a kotatsu.





	Kotatsu

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tunglr hell is surprisingly cute more at 7

Garak was definitely cute, Julian decided. A lizard man in his mid thirties, and adorable. His boyfriend was adorable. Garak had scoffed at him when Julian had mentioned the human endearment to him, kissing his cheek, right on the promenade. He had thought that human courtship rituals were childish, and wasn't really welcome to open affection save for only the most intimate moments. Now, not so much. 

Right now he was comfortably snuggling into Julian's side under the thick blanket of the kotatsu he had gotten for him. His normally chilled body was lazy and warm. 

Garak was a reptile, and as most reptiles needed, he needed warmth. Put simply the station was too cold for him, and Julian thought it was adversely affecting his boyfriend's health. As his doctor, he had to do something to help Garak keep warm. 

Sure, he had to pay a hypothetical arm and a leg for it. 

It had been completely worth it.


End file.
